1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the lowering and control of the temperature of the human body. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and intravascular apparatus for cooling the body without the adverse consequences associated with prior methods of total body cooling. The invention also relates to a method and intravascular apparatus for cooling the body without causing thermoregulatory suppression of the cooling.
2. Background Information
Organs in the human body, such as the brain, kidney and heart, are maintained at a constant temperature of approximately 37° C. Hypothermia can be clinically defined as a core body temperature of 35° C. or less. Hypothermia is sometimes characterized further according to its severity. A body core temperature in the range of 33° C. to 35° C. is described as a mild hypothermia. A body temperature of 28° C. to 32° C. is described as moderate hypothermia. A body core temperature in the range of 24° C. to 28° C. is described as severe hypothermia.
Hypothermia is uniquely effective in reducing brain injury caused by a variety of neurological insults and may eventually play an important role in emergency brain resuscitation. Experimental evidence has demonstrated that cerebral cooling improves outcome after global ischemia, focal ischemia, or traumatic brain injury. For this reason, hypothermia may be induced in order to reduce the effect of certain bodily injuries to the brain as well as other organs.
Cerebral hypothermia has traditionally been accomplished through whole body cooling to create a condition of total body hypothermia in the range of 20° C. to 30° C. The currently-employed techniques and devices used to cause total body hypothermia lead to various side effects. In addition to the undesirable side effects, present methods of administering total body hypothermia are cumbersome.
Catheters have been developed which are inserted into the bloodstream of the patent in order to induce total body hypothermia. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,419 to Dato describes a method and apparatus of lowering and raising the temperature of the human body. Dato induces moderate hypothermia in a patent using a rigid metallic catheter. The catheter has an inner passageway through which a fluid, such as water, can be circulated. The catheter is inserted through the femoral vein and then through the inferior vena cava as far as the right atrium and the superior vena cava. The Dato catheter has an elongated cylindrical shape and is constructed from stainless steel. By way of example, Dato suggests the use of a catheter approximately 70 cm in length and approximately 6 mm in diameter. Thus, the Dato device cools along the length of a very elongated device. Use of the Dato device is highly cumbersome due to its size and lack of flexibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,003 to Ginsburg also discloses a method and apparatus for controlling a patient's body temperature. In this technique, a flexible catheter is inserted into the femoral artery or vein or the jugular vein. The catheter may be in the form of a balloon to allow an enhanced surface area for heat transfer. A thermally conductive metal foil may be used as part of a heat-absorbing surface. This device fails to disclose or teach use of any ability to enhance heat transfer. In addition, the disclosed device fails to disclose temperature regulation.
Therefore, a practical method and apparatus that lowers and controls the temperature of the human body satisfies a long-felt need.